Unawesome
by Mell.Keloid
Summary: Prussia ahora pertenece a territorio polaco y no se sabe nada de él desde hace bastante tiempo. Alguien hará algo para levantarle el ánimo. OS Yaoi AustriaxPrussia


**Bueno, este fic está basado en la triste realidad de que el territorio que alguna vez fue Prussia ahora es Polonia... No me gusta para nada eso pero mi imaginación escribió esto, yo realmente prefiero creer que el awesome Prussia desapareció ("es mejor morir de pie que vivir de rodillas"), por que Prussia seguirá siendo awesome en mi corazón (?).**  
**Espero que les guste...**

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con una triste imagen. La habitación de suelo de madera y paredes rosa pálido estaba apenas iluminada por la luz por la luz que se colaba por la ventana. Había pocos muebles de madera algo más oscura. Un armario pequeño y un escritorio vacío contra una pared, una cama con frazadas verdes y una mesa de noche. Justo al lado de la puerta, en el suelo encontró una bandeja con comida intacta. Se sentía el frío del invierno debido a que nada calefaccionaba y la ventana estaba totalmente abierta. Frente a ésta, en una silla también de madera estaba sentado el albino, mirando al exterior de espaldas a la puerta. Inmóvil, sólo su lenta respiración y el viento que movía ligeramente sus cabellos daban alguna señal de vida.

El morocho suspiró ante la escena y cerró la puerta tras de sí con suavidad. El albino habló con voz monótona y vacía sin girarse a mirarlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Roderich? ¿No tienes nada que hacer? Has venido a burlarte ¿Verdad?

El autríaco intentó no molestarse ante el comentario e ignoró la pregunta.

-Elizabetha está distrayendo a Feiliks con unas fotografías que consiguió… o trucó… No importa, no tengo mucho tiempo –habló como siempre de manera calculadora, sin inmutarse.

El albino se giró levemente para verlo y poder evaluar su expresión ¿Si no venía a burlarse de su suerte por qué no se iba? Era doloroso verlo allí.

Se cruzó de brazos acercándose un poco más evaluando la situación. Hacía varios meses que no lo veía y no tenía noticias de él, no podía creer que estuviese de esa manera, era incluso preocupante. Su actitud excesivamente narcisista, precipitada, imprudente e intolerable se había apagado por completo. Volvió a suspirar.

-¿Qué crees que haces, Gilbert? –inquirió el morocho, nunca lo había sermoneado… En realidad nunca lo había escuchado cuando lo hacía. El otro clavó sus ojos rojos en él, sin comprender la pregunta, seguramente estaba disfrutando de su condición-¿Sabes cómo está tu hermano? Histérico, Ludwig no deja de venir aquí todos los días sin importar la cantidad de problemas que tiene, pero él no conoce la manera de convencer a Polonia ¿Por qué no has dado ni una mínima señal de vida? Francis y Antonio están por enfermar de preocupación, no dejan de hacer preguntas y amenazar a todo el mundo; Elizabetha se quedó sin nadie a quien contarle todo lo que… descubre y se la ve deprimida… Italia e incluso Japón quieren saber de ti hace semanas ¿Y lo único que haces es estar ahí sentado? –no se nombró a sí mismo, consciente de ello.

El albino lo miró entre sorprendido y confundido. Chasqueó la lengua y desvió la mirada. Todo ese tiempo hubiera jurado que se habían olvidado de él, quizás no su hermano pero el resto… Incluso lo creyó del señorito y Elizabetha… Pero no importaba, ya no estaba a su altura, él ya no era como ellos. Estaba incluso por debajo de alguien como Sealand.

El morocho se impacientó. Conociéndolo debería estar gritando cosas como "Claro que sí, todos extrañan al awesome me", "Ore-sama es grandioso e imprescindible y bla bla". Pero no había dicho nada y su mirada se había ensombrecido aún más.

-¿Ya te rendiste? –se acercó más a él buscando que lo viese a los ojos- ¿Renunciaste a todo?

-¡¿Qué puedo hacer? –lo tomó del cuello de la camisa, mirándolo entre frustrado y colérico. Él no era un país en regla, el otro había pasado por ello, debía entender al menos en parte cómo se sentía-No hay nada por hacer, Roderich, debí haber desaparecido ¿Por qué sigo aquí? ¿Es porque mis raíces en realidad nunca fueron uno como ustedes que mi cuerpo se niega a desaparecer incluso cuando no soy nada? Es… Es ridículo, en verdad lo hubiese preferido a estar aquí… a tener que soportar haberlo perdido todo…

-Idiota –escupió la palabra conteniendo las ganas de golpearlo- ¡Ya pasaste por esto! –tomó aire intentando controlarse y se soltó de la mano que lo asía. No comprendía. No quería creer que Gilbert, su Gilbert, estuviese en esas condiciones, dispuesto a renunciar, deseando la muerte, no él que había sido siempre un luchador, que había siempre avanzado incluso cuando su cuerpo no se lo permitía- Pasaste por esto y lo superaste… -el otro bufó una media sonrisa y bufó con sorna.

-Esto es distinto, Rode, muy distinto-lo miró fijamente a los ojos y lo dejó encontrarse con todo el dolor que había en ellos-Yo ya no soy un país, entiéndelo. Prussia ya no existe, sólo Polonia-escupió todo lo que lo carcomía por dentro. No podría volver por segunda vez, no era posible. No quería formar parte de otro país, quería desaparecer. Se levantó de la silla y se giró a la ventana respirando agitadamente, dándole la espalda.

-Vas a decirme que nunca volverá el "awesome" Gilbert? –suspiró con ironía y se sentó en la cama. No aceptaría aquello- Entre "Gilbert" y "Prussia" yo no encuentro diferencias. –El otro se giró molesto- Puede que en realidad nunca hayas sido lo "tan genial" que decías ser…

-¡Es obvio que Ore-sam..! –se dio cuenta de sus propias palabras y suspiró. El autríaco esbozó una media sonrisa satisfecha. No estaba perdido del todo.

-Claro… -sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un teléfono y al leer un mensaje de Hungría su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más. Cerró el teléfono y lo apoyó en la mesa de noche, mientras intentaba apagar el leve rubor de sus mejillas- Antes de que Antonio y Francis mueran de abstinencia deberías ir a emborracharte con ellos al menos una vez… No es que apruebe esas actitudes suyas… -el albino no entendía qué trataba de decirle y por qué había cambiado de tema a algo tan ridículo- Además debes comunicarle a Ludwig que respiras antes de que le dé un infarto, te dejaré el teléfono, de todas maneras lo mejor sería que fueras a almorzar con tu hermano y con Italia…

-¿Estás bromeando, Rode? –dijo molesto- ¡Sabes que no puedo salir de aquí! –el otro lo miró con paciencia esperando que se calamara.

-Las negociaciones allí abajo terminaron. Elizabetha logró convencer a Feiliks. Aceptará que salgas, por el momento, los fines de semana… Si te comportas como él considera que es debido… Y podrás recibir algunas visitas-cruzó una pierna sobre la otra-. No será barato, pero es negociable incluso que salgas de esta habitación…

-¿Por qué haces esto? –el morocho desvió la vista, concentrándose tanto como era posible en un pentagrama para no sonrojarse.

Después de un minuto asimilando lentamente la información comenzó a reírse sonoramente, molestando al austríaco.

-Entonces el señorito no pudo dejar de extrañar a mi awesome persona ¿Verdad? –esperó su respuesta pero él se levantó de la cama suspirando. No se lo admitiría jamás. Iba en camino a la puerta.

-Como sea… Puedes llamar cuando se te baje un poco de la cabeza para agradecer… –el albino lo tomó de la mano para retenerlo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Eliza sigue abajo con Feiliks ¿Verdad?

-Sí, le dije que hiciera tiempo hasta que bajara ¿Por q..? –se dio cuenta al ver su mirada y maldijo el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Él tiró de su brazo, pasando una mano por su cintura estrechándolo contra sí.

-Le daré el honor al señorito de recibir la dosis de awesome me que tanto extrañaba…

-Ni crea… -lo calló besándolo con su precipitada forma de ser.

-Gracias, Rode… -dijo rápido y bajo para no ser oído y antes de que el otro pudiese reaccionar, viendo como se curvaban las comisuras de sus labios en una sonrisa de satisfacción, volvió a cortar el espacio que los separaba. Si se lo decía o no, no importaba, él sabía que lo había extrañado también y el poder estar juntos en ese momento era lo único que le importaba.

**Hay algunas referencias hitóricas que aclaro por si las moscas y así se entiende mejor. Cuando Prussia dice "Él no era un país en regla, el otro había pasado por ello, debía entender al menos en parte cómo se sentía" se refiere a cuando Austria depedió de Alemania y cuando dicen que es la segunda vez que pasa por esto es porque para ese entonces Prussia ya había sido parte del territorio ruso... **

**T/T me di cuenta cuando lo estaba pasando a computadora... ¡En esa época no existían los teléfonos móviles! Bueno... Es sólo un detalle, qué inocente que fui...**


End file.
